I will always be there
by omega112
Summary: Artemis is having trouble dealing with the death of wally and another team mate who is there to comfort her and help her get through it all none other than connor but as some new problems arise and new threats come to earth will connor be there for her and will she be there for him and where does the kid they rescue fit in Rated M for Blood Violence Swearing and Other Things
1. Breakdown

Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice

Slanted words are thoughts and bold words are shouting

* * *

Artemis Pov

I kick and hit the punching bag over and over again making it go backwards and side to side i have been doing this for over a half an hour and have not stopped im to frustrated and angry i just keep hitting the bag again and again

_Stupid Wally stupid stupid stupid you just had to die didn't you _

It has been over 2 years since his death i still go on missions with the team but it's not the same without him there the others have already mourned his death and have long since stopped be so depressed even after another one of us died they got over it just as quick

_Stupid megan why did you have to die too_

She had died a year ago during a mission she had pushed her powers to far and died in the process connor took it the hardest though he never showed it he had nightmares for a while but it soon passed but i still haven't gotten over it yet i had lost two people in two years and it was taking its toll

I stop punching the bag and head for the kitchen to get something to drink i walk into the living room and garfield,lagoon boy and kalder were sitting on the couch garfield looks up at me and i just glare at him scaring him i walk into the kitchen where i see connor mixing something in a big bowl but decide to ignore him and grab a drink from the fridge

"Hey"connor says to me and continues mixing whatever it was that was in the bowl "Shut up connor" i say to him and walk away finishing my drink and heading back to the training room once i get there i begin punching the bag repeatedly letting my frustration out i continue this for hours not stopping until connor of all people comes in

"Artemis you need to stop you've been going at this for hours"he tells me "Go to hell connor"i say and punch the bag again and again until he walks over and stops my next punch i look up at him and he has his expressionless look on his face and so i decide to hit him instead he seems unaffected and still holds my hand i punch him again and again he never even flinches not even a little

"Artemis i know you hurt i know you are in pain but please stop your only hurting yourself and the team"he says

"I said shut up connor"i say and hit him in the face he still doesn't even flinch but as i go to hit him again he lets me go

"Wally and Megan wouldn't want you to be like this artemis"i then snap and go all out on him putting as much force as i could into my punches and kicks as possible

**"How would you know what they would want your just a stupid clone of superman trying to prove himself as the real one"**i yell at him he just stands there as i hit him i then look behind him to see the rest of the team looking at me including red tornado and green arrow and black canary i then run twords them to attack them when connor tackles me to the ground as i scream and kick him as the team looks on

**"let go of me you stupid clone let me go"**i yell but he just holds onto me and then lets go momentary only to give me a hug i just keep hitting and screaming at him trying to squirm out of the hug he just doesn't let go of me

**"Let me go i dont need you or anyone i hate you i hate you all" **he just ignores me as i break down my hits become weaker and weaker as i let my pent up emotions out i then stop hitting and screaming and look up at him and he looks at me i then hug him tightly and cry my eyes out holding onto him as if my life depended on it

Connors Pov

She continued to cry for a half hour she then went limp in my arms and i picked her up and walked twords the others who looked at me shocked

"Move"is all i said and they all moved to the side as i carried my best friend to her room and set her in her bed as i go to leave i feel someone grab my hand i look over to see artemis holding my hand

"Please dont go dont leave me alone"she says and i can hear the pleading in her voice so i just climb in the bed with her as she puts her head on my chest and falls asleep

"dont worry artemis i'm not going anywhere"i say and hold her close as she sleeps i then kiss her forehead and fall asleep next to her

Artemis Pov

I wake scared and confused i look around whipping my head back and forth trying to remember where i am i then feel arms around go around me and see connor i then remember the events that have just happened recently and decide to relax in his strong arms as we begin to go back to sleep but i decide to give him something first

I look up at him and turn my body around and kiss his cheek put my head on his chest

"What was that for"connor asks puzzled i just smile

"to thank you for always being there and for another reason that i have to debate with myself later"i say he nods and we go back to sleep

_I think im falling for him if i am please don't take him from me_

* * *

Read and review


	2. Surprise and nightmares

Black Canaries Pov

I open the door to Artemis's room and see her and conner sleeping soundly together in each others arms i decide to let them sleep and walk away

_Looks like conner has finnaly moved on but the real questions are artemis how is she finnaly over wally and willing to move on and will they confess to each other well i guess only time will tell_

I enter the living room where robin,garfield,kulder,and the others are still awake not being able to sleep after artemis's breakdown three hours earlier they look up at me there eyes all asking the same question

"There still sleeping but they seem alright for now only time will tell"they all nod and decide to go watch TV together i walk up to red tornado and green arrow to give them an update

"As i said there still sleeping but i can tell that conner has finnaly moved on and has found a new love but im not so sure about artemis"i say to them

"What do you mean your not sure about artemis does she not like conner"Green arrow asks me i just sigh and explain

"Its not as simple as that green arrow i can tell she likes connor but im not sure she is compleatly over wally yet i think she is using him as a way to cope a way to help her deal with her emotions"i say to him and he nods now understanding

"So what do you suggest we do canary"red tornado says in his usual monotone

"Just leave them be and dont try to separate them no matter what let them do what they feel is right"i say to them and go to explain it to the rest of there team

_I really hope im doing the right thing _

Conner's Pov

I open my eyes and look around and see artemis laying on my chest sleeping peacefully i smile at her and push some lose hair from her face and lay my head back down and begin think to myself

_Well what do i do now i mean yeah i like her a lot and she is really nice and cute plus she brings out the feelings that megan use to bring out in me before we broke up but how can i do this to her i mean what if i get together with her and i die on a mission what then or if this relationship ends up like mine and megans_

Artemis then snuggles closer to me i blush and smile at her and kiss her forehead

_Well i guess i could give it a shot i will just give her some time then maybe maybe ask her out and see where we go from there _

I look at my watch and see it is 7:38 in the morning and decide to wake artemis up i slightly shake her

"Hey artemis wake up"i say in a calm voice she opens her eyes and looks at me and smiles

"You didn't leave thank goodness"she says and yawns still tired i smile and hug her tightly

"I'll always be here when you need me artemis no matter what"she smiles and i pick her up and go into the kitchen and set her down on the counter i look at her and see she is blushing madly

"What"i curiously ask her she just blushes harder

"well i could have walked"she says i just smile

"yeah but i wanted to carry you"i say making her blush madly again i just chuckle and start to walk away when her voice stops me

"Where are you going"i look at her and she looks at me with scared eyes as if im going to leave her forever

"well im going to go find the others and make breakfast like i always do i'll be right back dont worry"i say to her she relaxes and nods

"wait you always make the breakfast"she asks me i just nod

"yeah why"she just blushes again

"well its always so good and i always wanted to say thank you to the cook but no one knew who cooked"i nod and smile and go to wake everyone up after that i go back to the kitchen and begin to make french toast cinnamon rolls and biscuits grits and gravy after i get done i set the table and bring the food out and begin eating with artemis

"So how is it"i ask she just smiles and tells me its great

"So where did you learn to cook"she asks and i tense up and answer her

"Megan taught me a couple years ago"she then looks at me and tells me she's sorry

"Its ok artemis its ok to talk about them every once in awhile so there never forgotten"i say she just nods and continues eating while everyone comes in and begins eating Kulder is the last one to come in he looks around and smiles when he sees artemis

"What are you smiling for kulder"she asks him he just looks at me and i shrug my shoulders and chuckle

"What"everyone says to me and kulder

"You guys seriously cant remember what today is especially you artemis"i say and they all shake there heads

"Well after breakfast ill tell you all"we all eat our breakfast in curiosity when everyone is finished and the dishes are done we all go into the living room and i walk into the kitchen and return in with a big cake

"Happy birthday artemis"i say and she gasps and the others except for kulder laugh knowing they forgot about her birthday i set the cake down and we sing her a happy birthday and begin eating cake and listening to music

Artemis Pov

_I can't believe i forgot my own birthday i guess with all the missions and memories mixed together i forgot all about it well i should go thank conner for the surprise _

I look around to see conner going outside i decide to follow him which lead to the top of mount justice near a cliff i see him standing there and wonder what he is thinking about

"You might as well come on out artemis i could hear you a mile away"he says not even looking back i just igh and walk up next to him

"So is there something you wanted from me"i nod

"I wanted to thank you for everything conner for helping me through my breakdown for last night with the nightmare and for the birthday party your a real nice guy ya know that right"he just chuckles and nods slightly

"Artemis how often do these nightmares happen"i gasp at the sound of concern in his voice

"Well at first after wally died a lot and after megan died even more they have been happening almost every night more than once too i will usually wake up scared and confused it takes me a while to figure out where i am i then remember the nightmare and cry myself to sleep again"he nods

"So that is why you cry in the middle of the night"i look at him surprised

"Super hearing remember"i nod and sigh

"Does it bother you when i cry"i ask now

"Yes i want to go in and comfort you but i fear i will make it worse when you realize im not-"he stops and looks down

"Not wally"i finish for him he nods

"I miss him ya know him and megan more than anything in the world they were there when i was freed from cadmus and megan was my first love and heartbreak wally was my first friend and was like a brother to me always trying to cheer me up they were always there when i needed them"i look up at him to see tears threatening to leave his eyes

"I know they were my friends to but i guess its not the same"i say to him he then puts his arm around me and i look up at him

"now you are all i have left in this world my only true friend next to kulder and i dont want to lose you to"he says now tears welling up in his eyes

"Artemis is it ok if i cry"i just nod and he lets the tears out i just hug him as they fall

"You're all i have to conner" i say and bring his lips to mine in a passionate kiss after a minute we separate for air and he holds me close

"Artemis i thought you hadn't gotten over wally i thought you were still mourning him"i just explain

"I was until a couple of days ago i decided to let him go and yesterday was when i felt i had betrayed him for doing that but i now realize that that he wouldn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life so i decided to go with you"i say and he nods

"Im glad that you picked me because i picked you to"we then kiss again

"Conner promise me you wont die to promise me you'll stay with me"he nods and we head back inside to get some sleep

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
**

_"Artemis help me please it hurts"wally says as he is struck by lightning again and again and i rush twords him only to be held back by some invisible force as he screams out again and again_

_"Please artemis help me help me"he pleads me as he begins to disappear "Wally hold on please"i say and reach for him _

_"Artemis he-"he then disappears from existence and the scene changes to everyone flying on megans ship were all laughing and smiling when suddenly the ship is his with a rocket breaching the hull megan looks around and drops us into the ocean as the ship goes down she then takes off into the sky while being chased by some other ships we all hear a scream and see the ship explode _

I wake up screaming and look around to the left and right to try and figure out where i am i then realize it was another nightmare and begin to cry

I then hear the door open and see conner standing there

"Conner"i say and and run to him

Conners Pov

"AHHHHHH" I bolt up from my bed as i hear artemis scream with my surephearing and get out of bed and run to her room to see what is wrong i hear her crying and speed up i then get to her room and open the door she looks at me scared

"Conner"she says and rushes to me and cries into my chest i then begin to comfort her

"Shhh it was all a dream its all ok"i then pick her up and lay her down and lay with her as she calms down and goes back to sleep i then feel her snuggle against me and i put my arm around her waist and pull her close

"Dont worry artemis i will always be here for you"i then fall asleep


	3. The date

Conners Pov

_It has been three weeks since that kiss and ever since then things couldn't be better she has stopped having those nightmare after a couple of nights with me we still spend our nights together due to the fact that we like sleeping together(__**Not in a perverted way)**__ it makes us feel safer when were together and i have decided to ask her out on our first date _

I exit my room and walk twords the living room to try and find artemis i find her in the kitchen making herself some toast i sneak up behind her

"Whatcha doing"she jumps and turns around surprised when she sees it's me she smiles nervously while i chuckle she then hits me in the arm

"Dont do that you know i hate it when you scare me"i just chuckle and put a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah but it's still funny"i then give her a kiss on the cheek and walk away laughing i go into the living room and turn on the TV and begin to watch Maury when Artemis walks in eating toast she looks at the TV and sits beside me

"So whats the story this time"I smile and give her the details of our favorite show

"Well the girl says that one of these three guy are the father of her nieces newborn and the first two deny it while the third one hopes its his because he has always wanted to be a dad and is whiling to take care of the kid even if it isn't his and there about to call the guys out"she nods and we look at the tv

ON THE TV

"Lets welcome out Andrew, and Tomas, and Angel "the three guys walk out and the crowd boos and the girls go over to them and shout at them that this is there child the first two sit as far away as possible from the girl while Andrew sits close to her and offers her his hand which she hesitates at first but takes his hand as the results come in

"The results are in"the crowd cheers as the results are given

"In the case of 9 month old Lillian Thomas, Angle you are not the father"the two jump up and cheer and scream at the girl for accusing them andrew then punches Angle and tells him to back off his girl security escorts angle and thomas out

"In the case of 9 month Lillian Andrew"it then cuts to a commercial

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

"He is defiantly the father"artemis shakes her head

"Nope not the father"i smile and decide to make a bet

"Ok lets make a bet if you win you i will do anything you want no matter what it is and if i win i get to take you out on a date"she blushes but nods as the show comes back on

ON THE TV

"In the case of 9 month Lillian Andrew YOU ARE THE FATHER" Andrew jumps up and down in joy yelling he's a dad over and over he then goes over to the girl and hugs her tightly tell her he loves her and they walk off the stage

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

I look at artemis who is blushing slightly i just laugh

"Well i guess its a date then" she nods and i kiss her and walk away but turn back before i leave to tell her something

"I'll come by for you at 8 dress like you normally would and bring a swim suit"i wink and exit the room knowing she would like where i was going to take her

Artemis Pov

_I cant believe that just happened well i guess i have no choice since it was a bet i wonder where he's taking me well i know there will be swimming since he told me to bring a swim suit oh well if i would have won i would have told him to take me on a date anyways so it was a win win situation well i better start getting ready i only got 3 hours _

I go to my room to get ready while smiling and wondering where we would go

3 hours later

I wait outside the cave for conner i then see him coming twords me in his alien space bike and smile as he holds out his hand and picks me up and puts me next to him as we take off

"So where we going"he just smiles and says its a surprise

30 Min later

"Are we there yet"he just chuckles

"Yes we're here"look below us to see a island that is full of lights and music i then realize it is a carnival i look at him and smile

"This carnival is only once a year and only at night so i wanted to take you here"i smile and kiss him we then land and park the space bike and go twords the carnival he pulls me twords a big round ride and we get on the ride starts up and we start spinning fast after a minute the ride stops and we get off and we get on a roller coaster

"Quick put your arms up"i do as he says and he does the same and we go all around superfast and at the end i have a adrenaline rush

After about an hour we stop and get something to eat he paid for our meals and we ride the rest of the rides except for the Ferris wheel i pull him twords it and we get on as we get to the top we stop

"Hey artemis look"he points around and i can see everything in the carnival i smile and he pulls me close we then get off at the bottom

"So why did you tell me to bring a swim suit"he smiles and looks around to make sure no one is looking and pulls me into a near by bush and we go deeper into the wooden areas around the carnival he then covers my eyes and i laugh i stay like that for a couple seconds he then uncovers my eyes and i look to see a big yet small pond in the middle of a clearing

We both get into out swimming attire and he jumps in

"Come on the water is great" i nod and jump in surprised that the water is warm i look at him he just smiles and shrugs his shoulders

We swim around for a while and have a splash fight he won of course we then get out and he pulls me close he then kisses me and i kiss him i guess he decided he wanted more as i feel his tongue push at my lips i smile slightly and open my mouth allowing his tongue access to mine we make out for a couple minutes then pull away slowly and cuddle

After a couple of minutes we get up and head home

30 min later

We arrive home to see the team, Green arrow, Superman and Wonder woman all standing at the entrance of the cave looking pissed off we smile and super man pulls conner twords his room and green arrow pulls me twords mine and we are both thinking the same thing

_W__e are in trouble _


	4. Arguments and big fight

Artemis Pov

I am pulled into my room by my uncle AKA Green Arrow he pushes me on my bed and locks the door behind him

"Artemis where were you and why were you with superboy"i flinch at the tone of voice he used with me as it was cold and mad

"Well we were on a date im a teenager its what i do"he glares at me and turns around looking at the door

"Do you have any idea how long we were looking for you how worried we were we thought something bad had happened to you two"i just sit there not caring

"What is the big deal i was on a date with conner not superboy conner you know my boyfriend" he whips around and glares at me

"It does not matter you could have left a note or something we thought the worst had happened to you two but i guess you two dont even have enough sense to think before you act and so you will be punished you are hereby grounded young lady do you understand me"he says in a calm but serious voice

"But that is so unfair"he nods

"As unfair as it is you are still grounded for a week you are to stay in this room except to use the bathroom and eat but you are to remain here and conner and you will sleep in separate rooms am i clear"i gasp at the last demand and snap at him

"No you cant do that i need him here at night"he raises an eyebrow at this

"And why is that"i decide he had to know the truth and begin to tear up

"The nightmares"i say in a shaky voice he raises his eyebrow again and i explain

"I have nightmares of wally how he died and megans death also they just keep coming back but ever since conner and i have been in the same bed next to each other i dont have them as often they are rare now but still he keeps them away uncle he keeps them from happening"i say he then nods as i begin to cry he walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder

"I understand now i will allow you two in the same room at night but the rest of the punishment still stands"i nod and my tears begin to dry up

**BOOM**

We hear the loud noise and go to investigate we go into the hall way and see superman cratered in a wall we then see conner run twords him and they begin to fight

10 min earlier

Conners Pov

I am pulled into my room by my father AKA superman

"Where were you young man"he says in a angry tone i just shrug my shoulders

"I was out on a date with artemis whats the big deal man"he get even angrier

"The big deal is you left the cave with out telling your team or even leaving a note or a message nothing you just left"he nearly yells

"Hey get off my back it's not a big deal i was just out with my girlfriend" he then looks at me seriously

"You are grounded one week you are to stay in this room except to leave for the necessary things and you are to sleep here not with artemis do you understand me"i then snap at him

"You cant do that artemis needs me at night"he raises and eyebrow

"And the reason would be" he says in an angry tone

"That is none of your business and its not my place to tell you but i need to be there at night"he just turns around and starts to walk away but stops before he reaches the door

"You should have thought of that before you left my decision is final" he walks out the door and i reach under my bed and get my last shield patch tat lex luthor gave me so i could use all my powers and go out to face my dad to change his mind

"**Hey** **dad"** he turns around and i punch him into the nearest wall artemis and green arrow come out to see what i have done

"You really shouldn't have done that conner training room now" we enter the training room my dad then charges at me and we begin to fight and i match him blow for blow

10 min later

We are both tired and hurt and the whole team is witnessing the event in complete and total shock

"So you change your mind yet"he shakes his head i then charge at him to hit him in the face only to have him dodge and sock me in my face and send me to the ground

**"This ends NOW"**he yells and charges at me only to be hit by my heat vision i then fly up next to him as we trade blows we then lock arms

"You have to change your mind you dont know what happens at night how dangerous it can be for her"he just glares at me i then feel a sharp pain in my chest but ignore it

"Your out of your league you may be my son but i have more experience in battle than you"i just smirk and he raises an eye brow

"Yeah but unlike you i have a ace in the hole" the pain in my chest returns and i begin to pant heavily now even though we have stopped fighting and are just floating

"And what would that be"i look him in the eyes

"Im not afraid to fight dirty"i then knee him in his balls and blast him in the eyes with heat vision and begin to punch him rapidly i then punch him into the wall and feel the pain in my chest return ten fold i grip my chest in pain and begin to pant heavily as i begin to descend to the ground my dad gets up and floats there looking at me worried

"Fuck man you are persistent"i say and try to hit him again with my heat vision only feel the pain intensify as land on the ground and drop to my knees as i grip my chest in pain while glaring at my dad he then comes twords me slowly and i try to hit him he only grabs my hand to stop the punch and looks at me he then grabs my right shoulder and rips of the shield patch and i pass out

Artemis Pov

I rush over to superboy to see if he is alright

"He must really care about you if he is willing to fight me over one decision" Superman says and carries his son twords the infirmary but stops near nightwing and throws him the shield patch and tells him to analyze it and perfect it for superboy and continues twords the infirmary

IN THE INFIRMARY

"The patch must have put to much strain on his heart and it began to slowly give him a heart attack"i nod at what he says he then sits next to me

"Care to explain why he was willing to fight me over not letting you two sleep together"i nod and explain

"Before i had these really bad nightmares and it was slowly destroying my sanity but ever since he's been with me they are rare now"he nods and ibegin to cry i then feel a hand stroke my cheek and see conner looking at i smile and hug him while he groans in pain i pull back from the hug and hit him

"Dont scare me like that conner"he smiles and chuckles he then looks at his dad who smiles

"I know why now and you can still sleep together but your punishment still stands one week"conner nods and lays back down and falls asleep from exhaustion

_Conner you can be such an idiot sometimes but that's why i love you_

I then lay my head down on hi chest and fall asleep


	5. Recovery mission and big surprise

Artemis Pov

_It has been over 2 weeks since superman and my uncle found out about the nightmares and they have allowed us to be together we are planning another date for tonight but in the back of my mind i feel like we wont be going anywhere anytime soon due to kalder calling the team into the launch bay emediatly and made us get on a black_ hawk  
30 min later 

"OK team we have just been notified that the the light have been tracking and hunting a kid named Daniel for some time now"he pulls up a photo of a kid who looks to be about 6 maybe 7 years old

"And have tracked him to a secluded town in Alaska our mission is to find this kid and bring him back for questioning if we can find him and rescue anyone we can"everyone nods except for conner

"What do you mean if we can find him and what do you mean by survivors" kulder hangs hiss head low

"Satilite images show the town up in flames about 45 min ago we suspect the light are destroying everywhere he goes to make a point we hope he has stayed put and lets hope there are other survivors"we all nod as we approach the city kulder throws conner a small package which he opens and gasps

"We profected the shields and you can now where one for up to 2 hours without any risk to your health"i smile and so does conner he then puts one on and flies ahead of us to search for survivors and the kid i smile and we begin to land

We all look out of the windows and see a small town destroyed and now in pieces with some things on fire and the rest of the town in smoldering ashes we all shake the feeling of sadness off and begin our search

**"HELLO ANYONE OUT THERE"**no one answers i look at superboy and he shakes his head i nod and we continue our search for the boy we search every building and every shack and ally way and find nothing i enter a building and hear something move slightly and a groan i ready my bow and head further into the building

"Hello"no one answers i then look behind a counter and find the boy pinned underneath a bunch of wood and notify the others

"I found the boy he seems unconscious and i think he's mostly unharmed but he's pinned underneath a bunch of wood"i wait for them to respond and begin to help the boy by trying to get the wood off him conner then comes in and helps me get him out we then head back twords the helicopter as we approach i hear a gunshot and feel pain in my shoulder i then fall to the ground clutching my shoulder

"Artemis"conner then pulls me to safety as bullets start flying and we contact the others

"Kulder we have multiple enemies on our ass you think you can give us some help like now"conner rips off a piece of his shirt and wraps it around my arm to stop the bleeding

"Negative we are being attacked on this end also it seems we were they wanted us to find the kid for them"i sigh and face palm

"Stay here with the boy artemis i'll take care of this"i nod and pull the boy close to me conner then starts to fend off the enemy as i think of a plan to get us out of here i then look at the boy to see him staring at me with his eyes wide open he then surprises me with a warm imbrace and says something that shocks me

"Thank god your safe mom"my eyes open wide and i gasp at what he says

"What did he just call you artemis"everyone says over the intercom i then feel him let go and hear him gasp

"What happened to your arm mom"i cover my arm to hide the blood his mood turns from calm to angry

"They hurt you didn't they mom"he then stands up i then see conner get blasted into the ground creating a crater in the earth the kid then begins walking twords the enemy who are now charging at us i reach out to stop him bet he is then engulfed in flames he then looks at me

"Ill make them pay"he then fires a giant fire ball twords the enemy who try to run away now but get caught in the flames burning them badly and killing a few he continues to blast them with fire and the bullets that are shot at him melt before they hit him i then rush over to conner to see if he is ok i drag him out of the crater i then look over to see the kid staring at us crying

"You hurt my dad to that is unforgivable"he then blast everything around him destroying everything instantly i then see a couple men surender and some get on there knees and beg for there lives he raises his hand to blast them but i stop him

"Daniel no dont do it"he then stops and looks over at me he then tells the other men to get away from his family before he kills them the fire around him goes out and he begins to walk twords me slowly and weakly he then begins to fall to the ground in front of me but i catch him he then looks at me

"I did good right mom"i just nod not knowing what else to do he then passes out and i carry him to the helicopter and strap him in as he sleeps i then go back to the others

"Artemis did he just call you and superboy his mom and dad"i just nod

"where did you find him"i show them where i found him and we search the entire building and find two other people in the back room dead the first one was a woman with blond hair and had a green camo on and the other was a man with short black hair dressed in black we then realize they are his parents due to the fact that they look like us except they are much older they both had bullet holes in there bodies

"The boy thought you were his parents because you looked like them but he didn't realize you weren't them and protected you"i nod and head back to the black hawk and grab a shovel along with super boy we dig them a grave and lay them to rest we all then board the black hawk and head home

"What do we do now artemis"i look at conner and sigh

"Well we have two options one we could tell him his parents are dead and leave him heart broken and question him like a criminal"i look at him and he looks at me

"And the other option"he raises an eyebrow

"We pretend to be his parents and take care of him"the whole team looks at me in shock except conner who looks pleased

"Artemis we cant do that we need to question him on why the light wants him"i look at kulder in shock

"And why the hell not kulder he is a kid who just lost both his parents and now thinks me and conner are them yes we will question him but carefully i suspect the light wants him because of his power to control fire and i also suspect his powers are controlled by his emotions plus the fact that he dosent know any of you might make him think he is in harms way so he might blast you"everyone nods

"Plus the fact that he is very protective of us so if he sees strangers near us he might think you will hurt us"they nod again i then go sit next to Daniel and hold him close

"I also feel the need to protect him for some reason i dont know why i just do ok"they all look at me in shock except for conner

"Artemis you are not the boys mother and you dont even know anything about him here give him to me before you do something crazy"i then glare daggers at him and hold Daniel tighter

"I dont do i lets see he's all alone and scared he's probably been on the run for a long time so he doesn't feel safe ever he only felt safe near his mom and dad and he thinks im his mom and mothers protect there children no matter what so back off"i say and he backs off immediately and looks at conner for some help

"Hey he thinks im his dad so i cant really say anything except i will protect him along with artemis"i smile at him and he goes over and hugs both me and Daniel

"Fine but do not say i didn't warn you"kulder then sits back down and falls asleep me and conner then close our eyes and fall asleep also knowing that when we woke up all hell was probably going to break lose

* * *

Please read and review


End file.
